Unknown Love and the New Girls Heart
by over-using-chakra
Summary: She was lost, and now she's found. Meh, i'm terrible at summaries.
1. Dumb ditch

Kori got up in the morning, always itching for new exitement. She didn't exactly have what you would call a home.. much less a place to spend her life. Her parents had died when she was very young, so a grandfather took her in. When she turned twelve, th grandfather asked her if she could stay somewhere else.

He had many relitives coming in, and he didn't have enough room for her. He asked her if she had a friends house she could stay at, and she said yes. She was living at her friends house, Juliana. After all this, she still smiled every day. No matter what happened.

Kori went to her dresser and took out some clothes, and changed. Her shirt was dark purple, and had a red rose on it. She put on some pants that were black, and baggy with all sorts of pockets. She had white gloves on with no fingers, and black boots. She brushed her blonde hair, and it fell down about six inches past her waist. She had red eyes, and a beaded bracelet. Whenever a guy hugged her, she turned intto a small yellow cat.

So she had to avoid as many men as possible. She was living at the house for about three yesrs now, making her fifteen.  
She ran outside, eager to feel the fresh air. She walked down the street, her blonde hair shining and flowing freely behind her. She walked near a construction site.

Her boot accidentally stepped in some wet cement, and it clung to her boot. She took her foot out. She saw a construction worker.  
"HEY! Hey you!" she yelled.

"Huh?" asked the construction man.

"I think that maybe you should put some signs around the cement. I accidentally stepped in it and i feel really bad about it." she said to him. "Sorry to bug you guys."

"Thank you, Miss. We'll be sure to make a note of that, Good day!" he said, walking back to his work. Kori smiled and walked off, walking into the woods. Her shoe brushed by some grass, taking off the cement easily. She walked through a narrow path. Her face was completely pale, different from the rest of her body. She slipped on the edge of the ditch, and slid down the hill,yelling out. She got up, stumbling.

She saw a house.

An orange-haired boy was punching in the air, odviously concentrating. He wore a black shirt, and tan cargo pants. She saw him.  
"Hey orangetop!" she yelled at him, waving and walking over. His face flushed and he glared at her.

"Who do you think you are! I don't even know you!" he yelled enraged.

"I'm Kori Uchiha. Sup, orange-top?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"


	2. Hatori finds a lead

**-crys- omg i'm so happy! This is my first fanfic and i cried so hard because i saw it on the list. I love you all!**

**Please read and review!**

**Just for the record, I will state that this is a love triangle HaruxKorixKyo.**

**Thank you som much dianna! I hope you like this chapter!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Kyo just looked at her. He stepped forward. "My name is Kyo Sohma. I don't know what your doing here, but you have no right to call me oragetop. I don't like that name."**

** Kori smiled, looking at him. She thought he was hott, good features, good personality. "I just stumbled apon this place. Fell down the ditch. I didn't even know there was a house here. And I won't call you orangetop if you don't want me to. I just thought it was appropriate."**

** "First you insult me, and now you ask for my forgiveness? Thats a lame way of showing a first impression."**

** "Hey! I'm not asking you to forgive me, i'm just saying that if you would like me not to call you that, i won't! And you've got an odd way of showing a fist impression too! What with you yelling at me. You act like your the wiset person here! You shouldn't-"**

** "Don't pay attention to him," said a voice behind her. She jumped forward, and turned around. The man had black hair, and a kimono on. "Don't pay attention to him. He's not exactly good with people I'm Shigure, and you are?"**

** "Kori. I litterally stumbled across this place. I didn't even know there was a house out here, let alone people."**

** A white haired boy walked out of the house. He looked at her with a gasp. He walked over. "Kyo, a friend of yours?"**

** "NO!" he yelled. **

** Haru held out his hand. "I am Hatsuharu Sohma. It is a pleasure to meet you."**

** Kori shook his hand, smiling. "Hey Haru! It's nice too meet you too, and the pleasure is all mine!" Haru looked at her. He turned black. He cupped her chin between his fingers and pulled her face close to his. "And whats a beutiful girl like you doing in a place like this? You should come inside and rest a bit.."**

** Kori's eyes opened wide and she pulled away. "Uhm...no..i don't really think thats neccassary!" Kyo hit Haru on the head, knocking him back to white."Look guys, i really should get back home.."  
"Where do you live?" asked Shigure, cutting into the quarrel.**

** "I'm staying at a friends house until I can afford my own place." she said. She shivered. It started to snow. Her face looked seriously pale. "I-I shoulde get home before this gets any worse.." Shigure took her hand, and led her inside. Kori's eyes open wide.  
"Your face is as pale as snow, dear. Come inside, we must take your temperature." He said. The boys followed behind her.  
Kori tried to get free from his grasp. "I'm fine! It may be just a cold! I'll just buy some medicine for it!" Shigure let go of her, and she flew back, landing on Haru. **

**"NO!" Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki yelled at the same time.**

** She waited for herself to transform...but she didn't. Haru also waited for himself to transform. But he didn't. Kori got up quickl, acting like nothing happened. "Er...well...um...sorry!"  
Haru was stunned. Shigure, and Yuki were stunned as well. They all decided to act as if nothing had happened.  
"Well...uhm..." said Kori, trying to decide what to say. "I should uh..get home. It was nice meeting you all!" she said, making an attempt out the door. Haru got in front of her, blocking her way.  
"You should stay until the storm passes." said Haru. "We need to call Hatori and see if he can give you some medicine."  
"I'm not-" she started, but had a thermomiter shoved in her mouth.((her expression --))  
"I got here as quick as i could," said Hatori. He began to examine her(temp, bright light into the eyes, ya know, the usual thing when you get a check-up) and he looked at Shigure. "She has a fever, and should be ok in a few days. Make sure she drinks plenty of water, and stays off her feet. By the way, you did know that she was a member of the Zodiac, correct?"  
Shigure, Yuki, and Haru's eyes widened. Kori scratched the back of her head. "Ehehehehe "  
**


	3. On the roof

Kori was up on the roof at night, staring up at the stars. She had the hardest look on her face, like she was concentrating on something. She usually didn't feel that calm around people like that, but she just knew something was different.

See, Kori's mother was in the Sohma family, but she wasn't blood related. Yet still, the curse went with her mother. Her father was of the Uchiha clan. So she was basically rich, talented, and cursed all at the same time. She never would have guessed that they were the Sohma family.

Kori had seen Kyo at school a lot, so she knew how he acted. He had also noticed her. And from his opinion, she was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen.

Kyo loved the way her hair was. Whenever she was out in the sun, it would always shine. Her figure was skinny, but not enough to look like he was starving herself. She was athletic, and did martial arts just as well as he did. He loved the way her eyelashes cast shadows on her cheeks when she closed her eyes. Her eyes were such an unusual color…

"Are you ok?" Kori heard a voice from beside her. Kyo stood next to her, holding a blanket.

"I'm fine. What do you want." She asked. She was still a little mad at him for snapping at her.

"I wanted to apologize." He said. He had never apologized to any girl before. "For snapping at you earlier. I'm sorry."

Kori had already stood up, and began walking torwards the edge. "You're forgiven, but don't think I'm going to be nice to you just because—"

Kyo grabbed her arm, swinging her around, and pulled her close to him, placing a hand on her back. "Look, I don't know what you have against me, but get over it."

Kori's eyes were wide. She barely knew what was going on. She had never even barely talked to guys. Despite the cold air, his hand felt warm. "….?"

"I know your upset." He said. He cupped her chin in his fingers and forced her to look up at him. "You always make people happy at school. You're always cheering even the crabbiest people up, and you never get discouraged when people say mean things to you. You never complain, but it's ok to complain sometimes. When you want something, just tell me. I'll always be here."

Kori pulled away from him. "O... K…"

Kyo took one of her hands, and put the other on her neck and head. He breathed on her forehead, causing her to shiver. "But why… Why do you… Seem so sad?" he said, kissing her forehead. He breathed on her cheek, wrapping a blanket around her. "You need to go to your room and get some sleep."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki shook Kori's shoulder. "Wake up please miss kori…"

Kori turned over in her bed and sat up. "What?"

Yuki smiled at her. "It's eleven in the moring, and I need to speak with you. About Kyo."

Kori got up, and put her kimono on. Under it she already had short jean shorts and a belly-shirt on. "What about him?"

"He didn't yell at me this morning."

"So?"

"I think… I think you may relate to him. He's always yelled at me in the morning. Now he actually smiled at he got his own breakfast this morning."

"Yuki… A lot of people smile in the morning. No big deal. She went over to him and put her hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling ok?"

Yuki just smiled at her. "He's never smiled unless Shishou sees him. He usually yells at me non stop, and this morning, he told me to 'please' go wake you up. He's NEVER done that. He's in such a good mood, it's scary."

Kori laughed. "Kyo's different than most people. He usually acts that way around me."

"I just wanted to say thank you. Oh yes, and Hatori wants to see you back at the Sohma house. Will you go?"

"Of course."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PPLS! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	4. Gaara! SERIOUSLY!

Ehehe welli made that new chapter yesterday, and I didn't have enough time to put Tohru in that chapter, so I decided to add her and Yuki into our little event here. Ahaha it was sort of funny, the review I just got, I mean. Anyways, I thought I'd use a few songs in this chapter. They fit the scene and stuff, so I thought it would work.

Anyways, read and review!

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING THIS KICHI! TT

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori walked into the living room a couple minutes later. She saw Shigure. "We have one problem..."

Shigure looked up, wearing his glasses. "What?"

Kori smiled, and laughed a little. "I didn't know you wore glasses..." she said. Shigure looked at her.

"Your problem please -.-"

"Oh ya, Hatori wants me to go to the Sohma house, and I don't know how to get there."

"Tohru has been there before, and Yuki planned to take a trip there anyway with her. Why don't you go with them? Should Kyo go too?"

"Ahaha that's not necessary I'll be ok!"

"You seem jumpy this morning. Did something happen?"

Kori's eyes widened. "Nope! Nothing! Nothing happened! It had nothing to do with Kyo!"

Shigure laughed. "Ah. Is that so?"

"Heck yeah!" Kori was obviously trying to hide something, but Shigure decided to ignore it for now. "Wait, why are Yuki and Tohru going to the Sohma house?"

"I have no idea. They already left, though. If you get in a tree, I bet you would see them."

"Are you telling me to climb a tree?"

"Just a simple suggestion. Go get dressed and hurry, before they're out of sight."

_Is it any wonder why I'm scared…?_

_ If I was a little younger would I care?_

_ Feeling like the walls are growing stronger_

_ I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer…_

_ You'd have never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded…_

_ Seems like they'll always find a way to make you feel disgaurded!_

_ I'm not afraid of tomorrow_

Kori was in the trees stumbling thought them, trying to see Yuki and Tohru. She saw them walking torward a big estate, and jumped out of the tree, and ran faster, trying to get to them.

"TOHRU! YUKI! WAIT UP!" she yelled. They stopped, and she reached them, huffing from all of the running she had done. "This…. estate… is… humun-….. gous…."

Tohru laughed as they walked into the estate. Kori was immediately caught by Hatori. "Hey-"

Hatori began walking her to his house. "We need tot talk.." he said, they both alredy walked in. Yuki and Tohru were completely dumbfounded, and had no idea what had just happened. Kori sat down on a mat, and began to watch Hatori and what he did.

_ Is it any wonder why I'm scared?_

Hatori looked at Kori. "I've brung someone here that wants to meet. You. A long lost frined. He wants to talk to you." Said Hatori, walking through the door. "Don't break anything. I'll leave you two alone."

A teenager, about 18 years old, walked through from the back door. His eyes were dark. His hair was all completely red, andhe was about three inches taller than she was. When Kori saw him, her eyes widened. She hadn't seen him in years…

"GAARA!" she asked, standing up. "Seriously!"

Gaara nodded, coming over to her. "I havn't seen you in a while, but I've been watching you. " he said, giving her a hug. "You've definatally changed…"

Kori was almost in tears. "Oh God, I can't believe you are here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

> sorry but I didn't have much time… Anyways, Thanks for reading. I know this is gonna sound kinda ammature, but I need a few suggestions for the story. For pairings, ideas for events, anything. I'll make sure to give u credit for it. Thanx!


	5. YOUR SO DENSE!

WOOT, WOOT! I'M GETTING REVIEWS LIKE CRAZY! ;; meh I'm in tears ppls are so nice…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara had been talking with Kori for quite a while now…

"You've changed a lot…" he said, playing with a strand of her hair. "Your hair was so long… Why did you cut it? You worked forever to get it that length."

"It was in my way, I guess. What do you mean I've changed?"

"Do you remember a long time ago when you wouldn't even smile, or laugh, or anything? You practiced Gen-jutsu like crazy.. what happened? I bet it's that Kyo person. He's softened you. I think that you've softened him, too."

"Well, we have a lot in common. He smiles a lot now."

"Hatori got this call, it said that Kyo was freaking out that you were gone. What is this world coming to.." Garra asked her. His face was expressonless.

"I still do practice martial arts… Kyo does too, you know." She said, cracking her fingers.

"Have you been in love yet?" he asked all of the sudden. Kori looked up at him, questioning his motives.

"Well… no. Guys don't talk to me much. Are you still going to school?"

"I'll be going to the same one as you are, only I'll be a senior."

Yuki, Tohru, and Hatori stood by the door, listening.

"I think it's working…" said Shigure, giggling with excitement. "I love watching this soap opera unfold O"

Yuki looked at Shigure. "What are you talking about?"

"Wouldn't it bee cool of Kori and Gaara's friendship were to say, **deepen**?"

"Um, I still don't know what your talking about…" said Yuki. Tohru was all: o.o

There was a long silence…

"**YOUR SO DENSE! Your as dense as an ogre!" said Shigure. **Tohru looked at Shigure.

"What….?" She asked. Shigure came over to her and blocked her away from Yuki.

"He's too dense! You musn't get near him!"

Yuki frowned. "Nice to know that I'm REALLY being made fun of…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THIS CHAPTER...pretty good, i think...


End file.
